Far From Home
by RadialSphere
Summary: Kylie Coy, nineteen-year-old college student, and Nicholas, her twin brother, both come face-to-face with a certain Templar who somehow finds his way into their world. In attempts to return him to his home, chaos and hilarity ensue, and for Kylie, her life will never be the same. Sorry, I'm a bit iffy on the summary. OC/Alistair. Rated T for now, may bump up to M eventually.
1. Chapter 1 - Argument

_A/N: First attempt at this sort of thing. I do hope you all enjoy. Mostly brain fudge that somehow made its way onto this site._

_I'll attempt to have quick updates._

_Have fun, my friends!_

* * *

Nicholas was playing those weird video games. _Again_. You know, the ones where you dress up in metal and run around, hacking creatures to bits with oversized knives and claiming fictional women as your girlfriends.

Like I said, the weird ones.

I got bored watching him after a while and began pacing the floors of his dorm. Although he and I went to the same college, we rarely saw each other because of our schedule differences and the fact that his dorm building was the furthest one from my own. And, me being his inseparable twin sister, this level of separation seemed almost criminal.

So, I usually would come see him at his place, partially because it seemed easier for me, and partially just because Nick didn't like my roommate, Liya. And honestly, neither did I. She was much too… loud. And stupid. I know that sounds mean, but seriously, the other day I swear I heard her ask her boyfriend if Mars revolved around the moon. And to make matters worse, he didn't have an answer.

I guess Nick got annoyed with my pacing because he sighed loudly and complained that if I didn't want to be here, I should go back to my own room. In an attempt to compromise, I suggested that he just bring his console over to my dorm so that I could at least fix us a snack or something, as opposed to his usual Cheetos and soda, and then after he was done with his games we could pull up something on Netflix.

With another loud sigh, he agreed that that was a good idea, and so we went back to my dorm room, both desperately hoping Liya wasn't there.

She wasn't, which was both good and bad news. Good, because Nicholas and I could hang out in peace, but bad, because it probably meant she'd show up at three in the morning, stumbling drunk, with a boy in tow.

More than once I had resigned to sleeping in the halls because the two of them (Liya and her boyfriend[s]) had no decency whatsoever, and I learned the hard way that if she brings her boyfriend over at night, naughty things will happen whether I'm there or not. I was emotionally scarred for months when I discovered that.

Anywho we reached my room and Nicholas set his gaming console up at my desktop computer (which is awesome, by the way, because the monitor is actually a TV screen, so it's perfect for watching movies or – in Nick's case – playing games.). He resumed his game pretty fast so I got into my mini fridge and pulled out some ingredients for simple club sandwiches. Meats, cheeses, lettuce, dressings, and some old bread, which if I warmed it up, it wouldn't be so bad.

Nick used to be one of those toolbags who thought all those jokes were funny about women belonging in the kitchen and making sandwiches – you know, that fad the internet went through. But when he had started teasing me about it when I'd make us food, well, he didn't get any.

Needless to say he learned pretty quickly after that.

I brought him his sandwich and plopped down next to him in my mushroom chair and watched him play a while longer. He was running around as this really big rock dude, which when I asked, he said it was a golem. Whatever that is.

I asked him what he was doing after a while, because at first he was this gigantic 'golem', and then later he was a zombie-looking thing on fire, which made no sense whatsoever.

He replied with "I'm saving my party members from a sloth demon. We're trapped in the Fade."

"Sloth demon?" I pictured a tree sloth with fiery eyes and let out a guffaw. "You know, for a game called 'Dragon Age', it sure doesn't seem very scary or dragon-y." I decided to completely ignore his second sentence. The phrase, 'Trapped in the fade' makes absolutely no grammatical sense whatsoever. My brother is a weirdo.

He ignored me and kept playing. Figures.

I got up out of my seat to get a drink, and in the background thought I heard Puss in Boots talking – like the cute orange kitty from Shrek. I excitedly hopped back over to see, but instead all I saw was this pointy-eared elf thing with a scratch on his face. Or was it a tattoo? Either way it looked odd.

I slumped down disappointedly. "This is getting boring. Can we please watch a movie or something? Like Shrek?"

He paused his game and looked over at me, giving me this stupid condescending look that he had perfected so well over our nineteen years together, "Just ten more minutes, I promise. I'm almost done with this; all I have to do is get my companions out and then we can watch your little movie."

I folded my arms. "Fine. Just ten more minutes. Any longer and I'm unplugging it."

"Kylie," he sighed, rolling his eyes at me.

"You've got nothing to worry about if you keep your end of the deal!" I chirped, smiling at him innocently.

He shook his head and returned to his game, and because I had nothing else to do, I watched him play. It looked extremely repetitive. And boring. He kept killing the same type of creature, and once for some reason it played the same scene twice, something about some older woman who 'failed'. Nick looked frustrated at that, mumbling about stupid older games and their glitches.

I checked my phone time. It had already been fifteen minutes. "Nick, it's been more than ten minutes," I groaned, and he waived me off.

"Whatever, I'm almost done. I have one left and it's almost over. Just hold on a bit." His character, who had returned to its more… human.. form, was talking to some oversized blonde guy in the game.

"You promised ten minutes," I whined back. I know, I was being annoying. But he'd told me we could watch a movie together a week ago, and now he was brushing it off for evil sloths and rock monsters and over-emotional old women.

"Seriously Kylie, back off," he mumbled, and I finally let myself get angry.

"Nick, I warned you," I retorted, standing up and reaching over for the plug of the game.

"Kylie! Stop!" he almost squeaked, "I haven't saved it!"

I didn't care. Serves him right for blowing me off like that. I reached over and yanked on the cord, pulling it out of the wall socket and causing the screen to go black. The 'no signal' error appeared on the corner.

"You-! Agh!" Nick put his hands to his face and fell back into his seat. "Kylie…" he groaned, rubbing his eyes.

"You asked for it." I folded my arms.

"But still, that's bad for the console. Next time just press the button or something. Don't unplug it."

I just stared at him. Nick can be so strange at times. Sometimes, he'll get angry with me about pointless things. But whenever I do something like this that's an obvious deliberate attack, he just gets annoyed, and instead of yelling at me, he tells me how to 'do it better next time'. Yeah, I get lessons on how to fight with him.

He plugged it back in and waited for everything to reboot. I felt kind of bad, but at the same time he was just as much at fault as I was.

When I saw him select Dragon Age again instead of inserting a DVD, I jumped into defense mode.

"Nick!" I whined, "Why are you-"

He stopped me. "Hold on. I just want to see how much I still have to do. I don't remember the last time I saved."

"Fine," I grumbled and sat down next to him.

He loaded his most recent save, and to his surprise it was right when he had begun speaking to that big blonde guy I'd seen earlier.

"Hmm," he mused, "Nice. It autosaved here."

"Great, now let's watch," I pulled out two different cases, "Super Troopers or Shrek?"

He stopped and gave me a look. "Those are extremely random."

"Doesn't matter. You choose."

He was in the process of saying something about how I need a better variety of movies, nothing really important, when his screen went all wonky and I froze to stare at it.

"Nick, what's wrong with your game?" I wondered aloud, interrupting him, and he turned back to look at it.

"Crap!" he said frantically, clicking the buttons on his controller, "I think the save must've corrupted or something. Damn it," he cursed, chucking his controller onto the cushion next to him. "Now I'll probably have to practically restart the whole game."

I opened my mouth to say something but never got the chance. All the lights in the room flickered off, and we lost power.

"Aw man!" I cried, "Now we can't watch our movie. Why'd the electricity go out?"

Nick sighed. "I donno. Heard something about a storm. I think."

A loud rumble of thunder confirmed that and I rolled my eyes dejectedly and slumped back into my chair. Hopefully soon the backup generators would kick up and we'd at least get some power, enough to keep food from spoiling and the AC running. But it did mean one thing: no movie tonight.

"Nick if you want to I can pull out a sleeping bag or something so you don't have to walk across campus in the storm," I mumbled, fumbling around in the pitch black of the room in an attempt to find my phone to use as a flashlight.

He muttered something in agreement as my hands finally found what they were searching for, and I let out a triumphant laugh.

"Aha!" I cheered, holding my phone up. I pulled up the flashlight app and pressed the 'on' button. For a second, nothing happened.

Me being the absolute tech wizard I am, I smacked the phone a few times and then gave it a few shakes for good measure, and finally the flashlight came on.

Or at least, I thought it came on.

What really happened was a large flash of light illuminated the whole room for about half a second before everything went dark again.

Stupid flashlight app.

I heard loud clatters as if someone was stumbling around in the room, and I started to complain.

"Nick, stop stomping around you freaking bulldozer!" I scolded, and thankfully he stopped crashing around the room. But then I froze at his response.

"Kylie, uh, that's not me."

Oh, shit.

He was still right next to me.

Then who on earth was in my room?


	2. Chapter 2 - Recognition

_Extremely short chapter here, but I promise you the next one will be packed full and wonderfully long. Preferably at least five times as long as this one. _

_Thanks for reading. ^^_

* * *

Alistair is actually a pretty cool guy. Well, at least... He is, once you get past the whole part where he thought we were demons and tried to kill us with - I'm not even joking - a sword. A big one, too.

He did hit Nicholas with his shield.. I thought that was funny, but right now Nicholas is nursing his shoulder with a bag of ice. So it must've hurt.

I think I should rewind a little.

So I left off where we were in pitch black, right? And I thought Nicholas was like, tap dancing on the freaking table or something, what with the loud clattering and smashing. But when I discovered Nick was right next to me - which meant someone _else_ was in my dorm room - well, I sorta went into my own personal freak-out mode: I curled up in a ball on the floor and hoped I wouldn't get noticed. If you haven't guessed by now, I'm not exactly all that much of a logical thinker.

I think if it hadn't been for the electricity coming back on in time, I would've probably pissed my pants in fear. And to be honest, I think I still might've even after the lights turned on, because the sight that met my eyes was terrifying.

There was this gigantic half-crazed man dressed in some sort of Renaissance Faire outfit (and he went all out with that thing - Seriously, the metal armor had to have collectively weighed at least half his weight, but he somehow managed to still hop about on his toes and wave around this massive shield and a big-ass sword), and although I could only see his eyes and a little of his mouth through his helmet, his eyes were wide as saucers. If I hadn't known any better, I'd say he looked more scared than we were.

If that was even possible.

As I recovered from my 'freak-out' mode, Nicholas had picked up the nearest thing he could think of to use as a defensive weapon: an empty laundry basket. And it wasn't even one of those awesome big rectangular ones with the built-in handles. It was a dinky little round plastic one.

And thus began the mighty battle of my lanky 140-pound twin brother wielding a laundry basket, versus a man practically twice his size swinging a _super_-sharp sword.

I gave him props for trying, though, as opposed to my useless behavior. I just sat there dumbly and watched while my brother bravely stood between myself and the man who had somehow broken into our dorm room in a matter of a minute and a half. Nick was yelling almost incoherently at the big guy, but I think I did pick up the phrase "get out!" amongst his shouts. You go, Nick.

The man himself was yelling too, but what he was saying made no sense. He yelled something about a demon and swished his sword through the air threateningly, at which I responded by shrieking loudly and jumping back a foot or two. I hadn't needed to, since the guy was at least ten feet from us, but still. If someone's swinging a sword at you, you back the hell away from him.

When the guy didn't move despite Nick's threats, Nick did something really stupid.

He attacked him.

What was going through his mind? Oh, I don't know. How about, 'Hey, there's this gigantic armed man covered in metal in my room and he's not leaving. I'm going to smack him with a basket.'

Well, the armored guy held up his shield as Nick's basket made contact with the metal and it deflected off to the side. The guy then slammed his shield forward forcefully and knocked Nicholas back right onto his butt. If I hadn't been worried for Nick's survival right then, I would've died laughing.

But instead, I squeaked in a very non-dignified manner and started waving my hands at the guy, screaming, "Stop! Stop it!"

Surprisingly, it worked.

He paused a moment and watched me with wide eyes, stepping back and bumping into the wall with a loud 'clunk'. I stopped screaming and Nicholas stood up next to me, and we both stared at the guy while his eyes flicked back and forth between us.

"Wh-where am I?" He stuttered, and for a second I almost thought his voice sounded familiar, "Who are you?"

Nick's eyes widened to the point of where I thought they were going to pop out. What was his problem? All the guy did was ask a question.

I gave Nick a funny look, then stepped forward a smidge and stood up taller to speak in a distinguished tone, "I don't think we should be the ones answering questions. You're the guy who broke into our room." Nick jammed his elbow into my side a few times as if to shut me up, and I gave him an annoyed glare. Seriously, what was his deal? He was acting like _I_ was the bad guy.

"I did no such thing," the man scoffed, "and for all I know, you two could be demons, messing with my head." At that thought he tensed again and gripped his sword a little tighter.. as if he wasn't giving it a death grip already.

Nicholas, who now looked like he'd seen a ghost, finally spoke up. "You're..." he paused, looking the guy up and down, "Oh, bloody hell..."

I stared at Nick confusedly, and both the man and I blurted out at the same time, "What?"

Nick gave me an incredulous look, "You were watching me play earlier; don't you recognize this guy?" he paused when I looked at him like he was crazy.

"Play what?" I asked, chiding Nick, "Of course I don't 'recognize this guy'. Am I supposed to? Come on, he's in a full suit of freaking armor. Who on Earth do I know that wears this?" I waved a hand toward the armor that the guy was wearing.

Nick ignored me and turned his attention to the man, who had lowered his shield and was watching us quizzically. "Remove your helmet."

The guy scoffed. "Why?"

"Just do it," Nick pleaded excitedly.

I grumbled irritably under my breath. "Nick, of all times for you to be a weirdo..."

He shot me a scathing look but then looked back at the guy. "Please, I just want to see if it's really you," he begged.

Slowly, and after much deliberation, the man finally raised his hands to his helmet and lifted it up off his head, revealing a full head of blonde hair. I heard Nick's sharp intake of breath, so I looked over at him to see that he appeared as if he were meeting his idol. His mouth was gaping open and his eyes were practically glowing with excitement.

"It is you," he whispered in an almost squeak.

The man frowned. "What are you talking about?"

I glanced at Nicholas with the same question written on my face.

"Alistair," Nick breathed, giving me a sideways glance, "From Dragon Age."

_What?_

At the sound of his name, the man straightened up a little taller, "Okay, now I would _really_ appreciate if one of you will tell me what is going on."

Nick started stuttering eagerly, "I can't believe this is happening. I mean, I don't know _how.._. This only happens in movies!" he paused and stared at the man, who's apparently named Alistair, in awe, "What's the last thing you remember before you showed up in this room?"

Alistair eyed him suspiciously, "Why do you want to know?"

Nick sighed. "Alistair Theirin, you are not in Thedas anymore."


End file.
